New Friends for Jay-Jay
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Some airplanes visit from Silver City, and Jay-Jay tells them about Skylandia.


**Another custom Jay-Jay story, this time it's "New Friends for Jay-Jay" Enjoy and comment.**

It was the start of another workday at Tarrytown Airport, and all the airplanes were eager to get to work.

Brenda Blue came to see Jay-Jay in his hangar.

"Morning Jay-Jay." she said. "I have a very special assignment for you today."

"What is it?" asked the little blue jet-plane.

"Some airplanes from Silver City Airport are coming to visit our airport to see what it's like. I need you to show them around."

"Of course!" said Jay-Jay.

Brenda Blue smiled and walked away.

Later that morning, four airplanes arrived from Silver City Airport.

The airplanes were named Stacy, Marcus, Harry, and Trevor.

Stacy, the red airplane came over to see Jay-Jay.

"Hello there. You must be Jay-Jay." she said.

"I am." replied the little blue jet-plane. "Welcome to Tarrytown Airport."

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here." said Marcus, the orange plane.

"No problem!" said Jay-Jay kindly.

After touring the airport, Jay-Jay took the four airplanes back to his hangar.

"Can you tell us a story?" asked Stacy.

"An entertaining one would do best." said Harry.

"Or an interesting one." added in Trevor.

Jay-Jay knew the perfect story to tell the visiting airplanes.

"I have a good story for you all." said Jay-Jay.

"What is it about?" asked Marcus.

"It's about a magical place I discovered called Skylandia." said Jay-Jay.

The visiting airplanes wanted to know more about Skylandia.

"What is Skylandia?" asked Stacy.

"I'll tell you!" said Jay-Jay.

So the other airplanes listened as Jay-Jay began his story about Skylandia.

 _ _"Way above the sky, farther than the eye can imagine, is this huge castle in the sky called Skylandia.__

 _ _To get to Skylandia, you travel through a magical wind-spout, which brings you to the castle of Skylandia.__

 _ _You may wonder how I discovered Skylandia, don't you?__

 _ _It all started one day, I was traveling high in the sky, and noticed a magical wind-spout.__

 _ _Curious, I traveled through it, and ended up in a magical castle, which is Skylandia.__

 _ _When I arrived in Skylandia, I noticed all sorts of airplanes that looked just like all my friends! There was Big Jocko, who looked a lot like Big Jake. He was the palace guard.__

 _ _There was also Duchness Susana, who looked a lot like Savannah, Count Winger, who looked a lot like Old Oscar, Perky, who looked a lot like Herky, and Lady Stacey, who looked a lot like Tracey.__

 _ _Finally, there was Prince Duffy, who looked a lot like Snuffy. He was the leader of Skylandia.__

 _ _All the airplanes were shocked to see that I came from down below Skylandia. They told me that nothing exists down below Skylandia.__

 _ _The airplanes refused to let me leave, so I was escorted to a special cloud chamber, where I was to rest until I learned that there was nothing down below.__

 _ _But later, I was surprised when all the other airplanes believed me! They must have learned, somehow, that there is stuff down below!__

 _ _The lesson I taught the airplanes of Skylandia, was that you don't have to see something unusual to believe it exists.__

The visiting airplanes were amazed about Skylandia.

"Skylandia seems like a really interesting place." thought Stacy.

"I wonder if we could go there." said Marcus.

Just then, an idea flew into Jay-Jay's head.

"Maybe I can take my new friends on a trip to Skylandia." he thought to himself.

So Jay-Jay went to see Brenda Blue.

"Hi Jay-Jay, what can I do for you?" asked Brenda Blue.

"Can I take the visiting airplanes from Silver City on a trip to Skylandia?" asked Jay-Jay.

Brenda Blue stopped to think for a moment.

"That's fine with me Jay-Jay. Just make sure you're all back here by sundown."

"Of course!" said Jay-Jay, and he hurriedly taxied away to tell the visiting airplanes.

When Jay-Jay arrived back in the hangar, the visiting airplanes were waiting to hear the news.

"Did she say yes?" asked Harry.

"She sure did!" exclaimed Jay-Jay.

The visiting airplanes cheered.

"Let's get going then!" shouted Stacy with excitement.

So the five airplanes took off towards Skylandia.

When they arrived in Skylandia, the visiting airplanes were amazed by how the Skylandia castle looked.

"This castle is designed very well." said Marcus.

So they went into the castle, and like always, Prince Perry was standing there.

"Hello my friend!" he said. "It's nice to..."

But as soon as the prince noticed the four other airplanes, he became confused.

"Who are these planes?" asked Prince Perry.

"These are my friends Stacy, Marcus, Harry and Trevor." said Jay-Jay. "These planes are visiting from Silver City, and I thought I bring them here to Skylandia."

Prince Perry however, was not impressed.

"Are these planes from... Silver City?" he asked.

"Yes we are." said Harry.

"I don't believe this!" shouted the prince.

Jay-Jay could see that Prince Perry was furious.

"What's the matter your highness?" asked Jay-Jay.

"This is all nonsense! These planes shouldn't be here at all!"

The visiting planes were nervous.

"Why shouldn't we be here?" asked Stacy to the prince.

"Because you are trespassers from an unknown world!" shouted the prince.

Now the visiting planes were furious! 

"We are not trespassers!" snapped Harry.

"We're friends of Jay-Jay!" added in Marcus.

"That is enough nonsense!" boomed the prince. "Guards, take them to the cloud room so..."

"Wait!" came a voice. "Don't do it!"

Lady Stacey then came into the room.

"What a loyal surprise!" exclaimed Lady Stacey.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Prince Perry.

"Prince Perry, do you know who these airplanes are?"

"Not at all."

"Why, these are the famous Silver City airplanes! They're our relatives from down below!"

"Our relatives?"

"Yes! These planes are our relatives! It's a miracle that they came!"

Prince Perry was surprised.

"How are they your relatives?" asked Jay-Jay.

"It's a very long story." explained the prince. "Long story short, Silver City is a sister city to Skylandia, except that it's down below the ground, not above the ground like here in Skylandia."

"So you aren't mad anymore?" asked Jay-Jay.

"Not at all, my friend." said the prince.

With that in mind, everyone smiled with joy.

Soon, it was time to go back home.

But before leaving, Prince Perry turned back to the visiting airplanes.

"Please forgive my behavior." said the prince. "I didn't realize at first that you all were relatives of ours. It's just that I'm an awkward thinker."

"We understand." said the visiting airplanes.

"But please come back and visit us." said the prince.

They all said goodbye, and Jay-Jay and the visiting airplanes from Silver City, flew back to Tarrytown.


End file.
